


A Realm Reborn

by lunarosewood23



Series: Welcome to Final Fantasy XIV [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Alec and Magnus are convinced by Simon to play Final Fantasy XIV. This is their experience through the game!(My Advent Calendar fic!! I hope you all like it!)





	1. Level 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note: FFXIV is NOT free to play. It's a subscription based game and you pay $14.99 every month (or at least that's what my boyfriend, roommates and I all do.) But it's a great story and a wonderful game.
> 
> Note: I'm NOT going to make you all suffer through each individual level, as a lot of it is grinding dungeons and side quests until you get to the next level, but in this I'll be listing several milestones at certain levels both in the story of FFXIV and as players.

“I can not believe Simon actually talked us into playing this.” Alec grumbled. Him and Magnus had caved and gotten two PS4s along with two copies of Final Fantasy 14, with both expansions for them to play with everyone.

Magnus smiled and kissed his cheek. “Don't worry darling. It actually looks more entertaining than how Simon described it.”

Alec smiled as they turned on their systems and logged into the game, Simon having already paid for their subscription for the month. The music was a soothing piano as they created their characters, Alec going with a close rendition of himself, complete with his signature weapon of a bow, while Magnus chose a caster with a book, looking close to himself, the goatee and makeup perfect as always.

Then they look at each other's screens looking for each other and groan.

“We started in different cities...” Magnus sighed. He then got a mischievous grin on his face, his magic dancing along his finger tips.

Alec knew that look. “Baby, I love you more than life itself, but please don't trap us in a video game.” He was NOT having a repeat of the Jumanji incident.

Magnus sighed. “You suck.”

“You don't seem to complain when I do.” Alec replied with a straight face.

Magnus cracked a smile at that and kissed him sweetly, moving the controllers back as he climbed into Alec's lap, Alec's hands sliding under his shirt to reach smooth skin and hard muscles, a soft moan escaping his lips as he pulled him closer.

“Mmm...baby maybe we should turn off the systems...”Alec mumbled against his lips. Magnus waved his hand and the systems were put in rest mode.


	2. Level 15: The first dungeon

“It's probably pirates? Well no shit.” Magnus states. In order to talk with their friends, Magnus had gotten him and Alec some good quality headsets.

Alec laughed. “Stop taking the words out of my mouth babe.”

_ “Stop being cute you two.” _ Simon told them.

_ “Good luck on that happening Si.” _ Clary teased.

“What short-stuff said.”

_ “Alec don't piss off the Lalafell tank. I can let you take hate here. And despite you being the archer in real life, archers in this game aren't equipped to be tanks.” _ Clary replied.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “I can heal Clary remember that.”

_ “I'm a level 70 white mage!! Your physick won't heal NEARLY as much as a Cure. Though if you wanted to heal you can go scholar instead of summoner. Once we’re done in Sastasha I can show you.” _ Simon explained.

“That sounds cool. Does archer evolve into something?” Alec questioned.

_ “Uhhh...” _ Clary starts.

_ “We'll let you find out at level 30.” _


	3. Level 20: The First Trial (and First Wipe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: D.O.T is damage over time while wiping is basically everyone dies and the fight resets.

“Ok this is nothing.” Alec states as he gets ready to pop a dot attack on the monster.

“Wait Alexander, let the tank pull.” Magnus told him. The pair were on their own today with a random tank and healer, as Clary and Simon were out with their respective significant others.

“Wait what is this guy doing?” Magnus questioned as they watched the healer switch to a fiery nail that rose from the ground.

“Start hitting it. Wait shoot my controller!” Alec yelped when his controller died on him.

Too late as the nail was at one percent when it disappeared and the boss hit the team with it’s ultimate attack, wiping the party.

“Well, as Simon put it, that was a one percent wipe.” Magnus cringed.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Not really. Wait what the hell?”

_ Tank: Are you two idiots?!! As in are you two actually fucking mental?! DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO DO YOUR FUCKING JOB?!!!?!!!!! _

_ Healer: Dude cool it. They both still have the leaf. They're newbies. _

_ Tank: THAT DOESN'T MEAN A FUCKING THING WE WOULD'VE GOTTEN A NEWBIE BONUS!!!! _

_ Healer: We did!! _

“You want to just get out of this and ask Simon and Clary to run this with us?” Alec asked.

“Nah. It's fixable.” Magnus replied and waved his hand. The chat had blurred the tank's words.

Alec laughed. “Nice babe. Now let's kill this thing.”

This time they didn't wipe and when it finished Magnus unblurred the tank to see a “Fucking morons” followed by an angry face while the healer just gave the tank an eyeroll and wished them well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there are people like this in FFXIV. They're trolls and are blocked and if they're bad enough, reported.


	4. Level 30: The First Job Quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: You only have the one song at level 30 called Mage's Ballad. After you do the bard quest. But it resets a skill recast timer with critical tics of your damage over time moves called Venomous Bite and Wind Bite (this skill you get at 30 for your last archer quest.)

“WHAT THE FUCK???????” Alec yelled.

Magnus looked over at his screen. “Alexander there is nothing wrong with a bard. Do you remember the cat girl we went through Haukke Manor with?”

“The girl with your last name?”

Magnus nodded. “She was a bard. She was dealing damage to the enemies with her songs. I looked up the skill set and they only get more powerful as they go. I'm half-tempted to change to that job.”

“Why? At this rate I'm considering doing what Jace did and go with a freaking battle axe.” Alec replied.

“If you want a tank class just wait till Heavensward my love. The dark knight is a badass.” Magnus pointed out.

“Really?”

Magnus nodded. “But try going through as a bard at least to 50. The bard storyline itself according to her is a lovely tale.”

Alec sighed. “Alright babe, I'll try it. Even if the idea is dumb...”

Magnus smiled and kissed him sweetly. “You'll be fine darling.”


	5. Level 50: The First 8-Man Dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: TECHNICALLY the first 8 man you do is Cape Westwind (a trial), but honestly it's a joke. Like it's stupidly easy. Simon and Clary unsync it for the others.

Note: [ Scholar gear ](https://www.google.com/search?q=ffxiv+scholar&client=ms-android-virgin-us&tbm=isch&prmd=ivsn&source=lnms&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiG38_wtLfeAhWqHTQIHePhBLQQ_AUIECgB&biw=360&bih=517&dpr=2#imgrc=4QRKOjPWO9KiOM) , [Bard gear](https://www.google.com/search?q=ffxiv+bard&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjo7_PxtLfeAhWYCTQIHdTeDtUQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=ffxiv+ba&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.1.0.0l5.28232.30507..31635...0.0..0.90.605.9......0....1.........35i39j0i67.N_Qa0Dxi5F8&ei=pifdW-iEAZiT0PEP1L27qA0&client=ms-android-virgin-us&prmd=ivsn&biw=360&bih=517#imgrc=eUUS7sLwPNKUiM)

* * *

“Really I'd feel better if my armor didn't look so awful.” Magnus groaned at the motarboard hat on his character's head.

Alec snickered. “Baby it's not that bad. Though the bard ensemble looks like something you'd wear.”

“You think darling?”

_“You know you can make the headpiece not show on your character right?”_ Simon cut them off.

Alec heard a sigh from Jace. _“Newbies don't die.”_

They could practically hear the eyeroll in Clary's sigh. _“Jace shut up you're a newbie too. But don't worry, I'll talk you guys through. Plus Simon, you can keep up on healing right?”_

_“You know I can Fray.”_

_“Then Magnus you can set your fairy to auto and focus on DPSing if you want to, at least till you get the hang of controlling her. Though I suck at scholar.”_ Clary replied.

Magnus smiled. “I appreciate that Biscuit, but I'm fine.”

Alec couldn't help but grin. “Damn right.”

_“Enough with the smooth talking you two!”_ Clary shouted.

Magnus kissed Alec's cheek. “That was smooth though baby.”

Alec laughed as the eight of them, Alec, Magnus, Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon and Maia, along with a cat looking bard that Alec and Magnus ran with before, entered the castrum.

* * *

“Wait why can't we skip these?” Alec asked.

_“You used to but it got to the point where everyone was skipping the cutscenes in order to keep up because otherwise it'd take an hour.”_ Clary explained.

“It's not that bad, the story is nice.” Magnus replied.

_“The creators learned their lesson in later expansions.”_ Simon adds.

Alec sighed as he fired off more arrows in the game. “Ok what the hell is up with this lady?”

“She makes me think of Camille kind of.” Magnus added.

_“She's a creepy bitch. Though spoilers for Heavensward, her sister is hella lovely and follows a good man. Lowkey ship them.”_ Clary told them.

_“I think that's everyone honestly. Though Aymeric is hot. For the rest, think tall Seelie with long dark hair and blue eyes.”_ Simon adds.

Alec looks at Magnus, who shrugs. “We'll see for ourselves.”

_“Fire the 4 cannons at once so it doesn't target one and try to kill the loader.”_ Clary explained.

A cannon fired. _“JACE WHAT DID I LITERALLY JUST SAY!!!_

“Jace you dumbass.” Alec muttered. Jace did NOT know how to listen.

Magnus sighed. “Jace keep the psycho busy. Simon and I will take two of the cannons. Izzy, Biscuit, grab the other two.”

The dungeon went on to the boss jumping from her exploding armor.

“Do we burn her down?” Alec asked.

_Bard: Burn that bitch down._

_A: That was weird._

_Bard: XD_

Everyone laughed.

* * *

“Finally! We're through that thing!” Alec yelled.

Magnus sighed. “We still have the praetorium to go through.”

Alec groaned. “Not right now. Let's sleep first.”

Magnus smiled as he unplugged their headsets and kissed him sweetly. “Come on sweetheart.”

With a wave of his hand a message popped up on their friends’ screens that they were going to bed and their systems were turned off before Alec wrapped his arms around him, kissing him sweetly, his hands going through his beloved's soft hair.

“Mmm...what do you want babe?” Alec questioned.

“Bedroom, your mouth on me."

Alec smiled as he slid a hand over his ass. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I referenced one of Elle's (@bytheangell) fics. See if you can find it!!


End file.
